El Carim (Earth-S)
| Powers = * El Carim could safely convey himself and at least one carried person from a cliff-top to the ground, by saying the magic word "GROUNDO." * El Carim could instantly paralyze a person with his "Arrestor" item. The correct magic word for releasing people from this effect was "SEGHIR." * From nothing, he could instantly create a length of rope, and by saying the magic word "EXTENDO," could adjust the rope to any desired length. | Abilities = * ** El Carim's secret escape technique was to magically animate the ropes so that they would untie themselves. ** El Carim's other escape technique was to burst free of the ropes by sheer strength. * * El Carim invented the Spectrograph, described as "a magic vision device". ** By writing the name of a missing person on a slip of paper and inserting it into a slot in the machine, and inserting his monocle into another slot, he could learn that person's whereabouts. The Spectrograph would transform the name into radio "vision" waves, then record its findings on the monocle. A nonmagician person could then look at this monocle and remotely view, in real time, the missing person. But without distance waves, the early model Spectrograph could not place the person's location. ** El Carim later was able to incorporate distance waves into the Spectrograph. ** El Carim later was able to incorporate direction waves into the Spectrograph. ** Using the Spectrograph and his magic monocle, El Carim could capture an image from one location and project it to another. | Strength = * El Carim was strong enough to safely lower a basket containing six thugs down a tall cliff, using a single rope with no bracing or pulleys. | Weaknesses = * El Carim was not a very capable hand-to-hand fighter. In his first adventure, two thugs were able to jump him, knock him out, and abduct him. | Equipment = * El Carim relied more on his gadgets than his own magic powers, but his gadgets are so fantastic that they might as well be magic themselves. Examples include: ** a bulletproof monocle that attracts bullets. A pistol bullet could be drawn off its trajectory and made to hit this monocle, and harmlessly bounce off of it. ** by saying the magic word "SERPENDO," El Carim could use the monocle to send mental waves at an enemy, to project an illusion of giant snakes and a surrounding desert. ** the world's most powerful magnet, small enough to wield with one hand, carried in the cummerbund of his tuxedo. Rifle bullets could be drawn off their trajectories and rifles could be yanked away from their owners. ** invisible paint. An airplane could be spray-painted with this formula and would become invisible, from the outside, while remaining visible from the inside. | Transportation = | Weapons = * El Carim's "Arrestor" stopped a person's motion, just by waving it at them. | Notes = * El Carim's name spelled backwards reads "miracle". * El Carim is directed by the spirit of his mentor, Wizzar, the father of all magic. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Monocles Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Prestidigitation